sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilana
Titles: Queen of Despair, Font of a Thousand Tears, the Broken *Symbol: A single feminine eye shedding a tear of blood *Home Plane: The Pit of Eternal Sorrow *Portfolio: Sadness, loss, manipulation, mourning, despair, grief, secrets, forgetfulness *Worshipers: Widows, the grieving, the betrayed, the cursed, thieves, assassins, nihilists *Domains: Charm, Darkness, Evil, Retribution, Suffering, Trickery *Favored Weapon: “Rule of Sorrow” (heavy mace) *Common Benediction: "May the blessing of the Queen of Despair be upon her hopeless flock.", "Alms for the hopeless." History Gilana was once the goddess of joy, genuine in her intentions, giving and kind. When she first entered the realm of Sidereus in physical form, she appeared as a sublime maiden dressed in white, with hair of gold and a circlet of holy light about her head. It was her desire to heal the bitter heart of Sûldin that started her down the path of pain that would lead her to her current wretched state. It was Gilana’s dancing that first caused the flowers, trees and other plants to spring up across the face of Sidereus. She danced to relieve Sûldin from his despair, and in that moment of grace, Sûldin was overcome by lust for her. In her purity, Gilana felt only love for the dour deity, and gave herself to him. Sûldin’s heart was cold, however, and he left Gilana soon after. Near the beginning of the Second Age, Onûs attacked and wounded Gilana. She fell into despair because of her scarred beauty and forever turned away from the Light. Gilana now appears as a lithe and graceful woman, adorned in raven’s feathers and crowned in a circlet of black roses. In battle she wields the Rule of Sorrow, a weapon crafted from an enchanted willow wand bathed in sacrificial blood. Relationships Gilana is still deeply in love with Sûldin, though she keeps that secret close to her blackened heart. The only kindness that remains in Gilana’s spirit is reserved for her son and two daughters. Gilana is on good terms with Snædís, Selora and Tallis, and will not act openly against any of them. When she was cast out from the Celestial court, Gilana gave Tallis the amulet that Sûldin has given her. As a result, Tallis is now the only deity in control of the flora of the world of Sidereus. Gilana spends a great deal of time with her daughters Selora and Snædís, as their relationship seems to be the only beacon of hope in her life. The rest of the Ilith’ari do not trust Gilana as she can be fickle and selfish. However despite her evil bent, she will do something kind and generous – albeit for her own reasons – from time to time. Dogma Do not give into the allure of hope, for hope is an illusion that will lead you ultimately to failure, suffering and pain. Hope is an illusion enjoyed by the young, the foolish, and the weak. Do not strive to better yourself or make plans in an effort to improve your situation, for any such attempt is futile and vain, and you will only invoke the wrath of the Queen of Despair. Do not pray for sanctuary or solace, to do so is a waste of effort. Surrender to your fear and your pain, for in life misery is the only truth. Clergy & Temples The Church of Gilana is a shadowy organization whose real motives are nearly impossible to nail down. Their myriad followers are arranged into a strict hierarchy that governs the distribution of information throughout the church’s network of spies, thieves and assassins. Clerics of Gilana dress in robes of deep purple, dark crimson and black. They are always very much in style, and frequently adorn their clothing with onyx, black sapphire, or black pearl jewelry. A relatively new sect of the Church of Gilana has recently formed in the cities of the Dwarves. Since late in the Third Age, the Daughters of the White Rose (as they are known) have been spreading their dogma across the face of Sidereus, hoping that their efforts will help redeem Gilana from her dark fate. Much to the amazement of all those who doubted them, Gilana seems to be granting these priestesses spells… Category:Divine Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Ilith'ari Lore